The existence of a number of patents relating to animal restraining devices for use in vehicles is evidence of the recognized need for such a device that is simple in construction, convenient to use, and safe and comfortable for the animal being restrained.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,034 shows the use of eye-bolts and additional straps to attach a special pet harness to a vehicular seat. These straps and bolts do not appear to be part of the original equipment of the automobile but must be specially installed. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,154 shows the use of additional straps to attach a leash-like strap to a vehicular seat. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,769 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,198 show a safety belt or harness for children that uses an additional strap that is attached to eyelets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,991 shows an animal safety belt that uses a loop in the belt to attach the pet to a structural element of the vehicle. This arrangement does not facilitate easy attachment to a closed-loop or fastened vehicular safety belt, as the binding loop would have to be undone, passed around the seat belt, fed back through the buckle, and then adjusted to the desired size.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,203 shows a relatively clumsy, large device with a heavy frame that attaches to a seat belt that must first be unfastened. The seat belt must be unfastened so that it can be passed through the frame. This device is designed to prevent lateral movement of the pet by attaching a pet harness to two points on the large frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,562 shows a vehicular pet restraint that is designed to buckle into both ends of a vehicular seat belt system. This arrangement is undesirable as seat belt buckling systems are not uniform. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,660 shows a pet restraining apparatus. An embodiment of this device is also designed to fit into the buckle end of a vehicular seat belt system. The fact that various buckle adapters are shown is evidence that such arrangements are inefficient and cumbersome. Two embodiments are shown that would be able to be attached to a fastened seat belt. However, these embodiments are shown to use clamping assemblies that, themselves, comprise two or more components. These embodiments appear to use either a relatively complicated and weak attachment, or an attachment that would easily fall off of the seat belt when not in an attached configuration on the restraining strap.
However, no reference is known that discloses a pet restraining device that uses a shackle that is similar to that which is presently disclosed. Similarly, no shackle is known that is similar to that which is presently disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,037 shows a relatively complex, releasable connector for leashes and safety lines. This connector comprises a spherical head member, a guiding channel, and a lock bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 356,665 shows a garment supporter. However, the garment supporter is not designed to releasably attach to a belt, and the intended use is quite limited. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,845 discloses a lingerie strap holder. Although that holder can be releasably attached to a strap, there are several distinctions between that holder and the shackle of the subject invention. First, the intended use of the '846 holder is quite limited. In addition, that holder is designed to be sewed onto a dress. Thus, it is, in effect, attached permanently at one end. Moreover, the strap-retaining loop is an open loop. That is, when the holder is attached and is holding the strap, the strap can slip out of or be removed from the retaining loop. It is also clear that the loop of the '845 holder was not designed to withstand any substantial force on the strap, as force on the strap would have a tendency to pull the wire apart, thus allowing the strap to pass between the open end of the retaining loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,236,014 shows a snap hook. It is clear that the snap-hook embodiments disclosed therein comprise two loops that define substantially perpendicular planes. The overlapping loops are pressed together by the arrangement of the spring wire. That snap hook is designed to allow an object inserted in one loop to be moved into the other loop by spreading apart the opposite portions of the wire. In addition, the only embodiment that is shown to have substantially coplanar loops is clearly taught to be used as a key ring.
The devices mentioned above each have significantly different structures and functions than the invention taught herein. The devices described in the patents listed above are believed to be ineffective or substantially less effective in achieving the effects which the invention herein disclosed seeks to achieve.
It is deskable to have a device that can securely fasten a strap to a vehicular seat belt while allowing easy removal and attachment of the device from the seat belt. This device should be simple and easy to make, use, store, and carry. It is also desirable to have a simple, economic, and easy-to-use means for attaching a strap, cord, cable, or belt to another strap or the like. The subject invention provides these advantages among others.